The invention relates to a pole member for a pyrotechnical igniter, especially for an inflator in accordance with the preamble of claim 1. Furthermore, the invention relates to an igniter, an inflator and an airbag module comprising such pole member. A pole member of the type mentioned in the beginning is known, for example, from WO 2007/003802 A2.
In connection with inflators, a subassembly of a pyrotechnical igniter is referred to as pole member. The pole member comprises two electrically conductive contact pins which are embedded in an injection-molded part. The contact pins protrude at least on one side from the injection-molded part and in this way constitute a plug-in contact for connection to a trigger control.
WO 2007/003802 A2 demonstrates such pole member as part of a pyrotechnical igniter. Apart from the pole member, the pyrotechnical igniter comprises a bridge wire which electrically interconnects the two contact pins. The bridge wire extends across pyrotechnical ignition material which is enclosed by a cap. The cap seals off with the pole member, wherein the pyrotechnical ignition material is arranged in a free space between the cap and the pole member.
Igniters of this type are usually employed in inflators and therefore are connected to a casing of the inflator.
When connecting prefabricated igniters, as for example the igniter according to WO 2007/003802 A2, to a casing of an inflator, basically care has to be taken that humidity is prevented from penetrating the inflator. Therefore, especially high requirements of tightness are made to the connection between the igniter and the inflator casing. These requirements are usually met by additional sealing elements so that known igniters include a relatively large number of components. This entails high production costs, in particular also due to the additionally required processing steps during assembly of the known igniter or pole member. In addition, concerning the sealing elements usually in the form of O-rings high requirements are made to the manufacturing tolerances, thereby the manufacturing expenditure being further increased.